Realms of Arda
This is a list of the known Realms of Arda. First Age and before The Realms of Middle-earth during the First Age included the realms of the Noldorin exiles who came from Aman, the Sindar, Morgoth, the Dwarves, and Men. Realms of the Dwarves The Dwarves dwelt in the Ered Luin in the cities of Nogrod and Belegost with some living and working in Menegroth and Amon Rûdh.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 19 *Erebor of Durin's Folk (Longbeards) (founded at least 400 years before the rising of the Moon) *Belegost of the Firebeards (founded at least 400 years before the Moon, but after Erebor and the Great Journey) *Nogrod of the Broadbeams (founded when Belegost was founded, destroyed during the War of Wrath) Realms of the Enemy *Angband (Stronghold of Morgoth) Realms of the Elves Realms of the Noldorin exiles *The realms of the House of FingolfinThe Atlas of Middle-earth pgs. 4 & 19 **The central highlands of Hithlum, Mithrim, and Dor-lómin were ruled by Fingolfin, the acknowledged High King of the Ñoldor with Dor-lómin Fingon's personal fief by permission of the king, until the arrival of men from the House of Hador. **Nevrast was inhabited by Turgon until he moved his people to Gondolin in the valley of Tumladen afterwards it was uninhabited. *The realms of the House of Fëanor (Sons of Fëanor)The Atlas of Middle-earth pgs. 12, 13, 15 & 19 **Maedhros- the Hill of Himring **Maglor- the land between the smaller rivers of the Gelion **Caranthir- on Mount Rerir and the land of Thargelion **The twin brothers of Amrod and Amras in the plains of Estolad in the East Beleriand north of the Andram. *House of FinarfinThe Atlas of Middle-earth pgs. 12, 14, 19 & 24 **Finrod Felagund- much of West Beleriand except for the Falas from the borders of the Ered Wethrin to the Bay of Balar in the south. Its eastern border was the river Sirion, parts of Doriath, and Brethil with its capital in Nargothrond. **Orodreth- the land between the Echoriath and the eastern part of the Ered Wethrin near the Fens of Serech with its capital in Minas Tirith. After Finrod’s death he relocated to Nargothrond becoming its lord until his death. *West Beleriand (founded c. 1) **Angrod and Aegnor inhabited northern Dorthonion. **Hithlum (founded c. 1) **Dor-lómin (founded c. 1, given to Men c. 400) **Nevrast (founded c. 1, until 104) **Nargothrond (founded c. 50) *Tol Sirion (founded c. 1) *East Beleriand (founded c. 1) **Dorthonion (founded c. 1) **March of Maedhros (founded c. 1) **Gondolin (after 104, until 511) **Himlad (founded c. 1) **Thargelion (founded c. 1) **Maglor's Gap (founded c. 1) Sindarin Realms *Thingol ruled from Doriath which comprised of the Forest of Region, Neldoreth, part of Nivrim, and Menegroth its capital all within the Girdle of Melian. The Forest of Brethil was also considered part of his kingdom as well as Nan Elmoth which he later allowed Eöl to dwell in. *The Green-elves or the Laiquendi of the Ossiriand, 'the Land of the Seven Rivers' were a largely hidden people after suffering many causalities in the First Battle of Beleriand. *On the coasts of the West Beleriand lie the Havens of the Falas there dwelled the Falathrim under their lord Círdan. The two chief cities were Brithombar and Eglarest.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 19 *Falas (destroyed 473) *Eglador, later Doriath (destroyed 510) Avarin and Nandorin Realms *Dorwinion *Lórinand *Ossiriand Realms of Men Realms of the Edain The first group to come into the Beleriand was the House of Bëor, who moved from their temporary settlements in Ossiriand to Estolad, and then later to the land of Ladros. The second group, the House of Haleth or Haladin, at first dwelt in Estolad but later moved to the forest of Brethil. The third group, the House of Hador or the House of Marach, were allies of the House of Fingolfin and eventually moved to Dor-lómin and south of the Ered Wethrin.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 24 *Estolad (until c. 450) *Dor-lómin (inhabited by men c. 400) *Brethil (after c. 400) *Ladros (after c. 400) Realms of the Easterlings The Easterlings came in two groups one under Bór and the other under Ulfang. They were allies of the sons of Fëanor and dwelt in their lands with Bór's people living in Himring with Maedhros and Maglor. Ulfang's people lived in Amon Ereb with Caranthir, Amrod and Amras.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 24 Realms of the Ents *Forests of Eriador *Forests of South Beleriand Ultimate fate All of these realms endured until their conquest by Morgoth which some he filled with his allies. The survivors fled to Arvernien which became known as the Havens of Sirion. Second Age Realms of Men *Númenor (founded 32, destroyed 3319) **Lond Daer (foresting colony, founded c. 1000) *Arnor (first colonized c. 800, founded 3320 by Elendil) *Gondor (first colonized c. 1100, founded 3320 by Elendil) *Umbar (first colonized c. 1100, founded c. 3220 by Black Númenóreans) Realms of the Elves Avarin and Nandorin realms *Lórinand (after c. 1400 Lothlórien) **Edhellond (southern 'colony' of Lórinand) *Dorwinion Noldorin Realms *Eregion (until 1697) *Lindon Sindarin Realms *Greenwood the Great (of Oropher) Realms of the Dwarves *Belegost (partially ruined) *Erebor Realms of the Enemy *Mordor (Sauron) *Gundabad (Orcs) Realms of the Ents *Fangorn Forest Third Age Realms of Men Dúnedain and allies *Gondor **Dol Amroth (de facto independent realm) **Umbar (943 - 1447 and 1810 - 1944 only) *Arnor (divided 861) **Arthedain (until 1975) **Cardolan (until c. 1410) **Rhudaur (until 1409) *Kingdom of Rhovanion (until 1851) *Éothéod (until 2510), afterwards: **Rohan *Dale and Esgaroth or Laketown (c. 2940 onwards) Others *Harad *Umbar (until 943, 1447 1810 and 1944 onwards Corsairs of Umbar) *Khand *Rhûn *Dorwinion (later in the Third Age) *Dunlendings *Drughu *Lossoth Realms of the Elves Noldorin, Sindarin, and Sindarized Nandorin Realms *Lindon *Lothlórien (after c. 1400) *Northern Mirkwood (of Thranduil) *Rivendell Nandorin and Avarin Realms *Dorwinion Realms of the Dwarves *Belegost (partially ruined, influx from Durin's folk 2770) *Erebor, the Lonely Mountain (1999 - 2210, re-established 2570 - 2770, re-taken 2941) *Iron Hills (populated 2589) Realms of the Enemy *Moria (Goblins) *Isengard (Saruman following his fall) *Mordor (Sauron) *Carn Dûm (Witch-king of Angmar) *Angmar (Witch-king) Realm of the Ents *Fangorn Forest Fourth Age Realms of Men *Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor :Containing within it the autonomous realms of: :*The Glittering Caves of Aglarond (Dwarves) :*Drúadan Forest :*The Shire (Hobbits) :*Treegarth of Orthanc (Ents) *Rohan *Harad *Khand *Rhûn *Dale *Esgaroth Realms of the Dwarves *Iron Hills *Glittering Caves Realms of the Elves *Greenwood the Great *Lórien on both sides of Anduin *Elves of Ithilien *Remnant of Lindon References it:Regni di Arda Category:Realms Category:Arda